1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sealable containers, and more particularly to containers used to collect and discharge waste fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing number of people who traditionally utilized service stations and repair shops are today themselves draining and replacing fluids from their automobiles, outboard motors, farm equipment and other machinery. As almost universally performed, the fluid, e.g. motor oil or transmission fluid, is drained into a shallow metal or plastic pan. Often, the fluid is surreptitiously poured into the sewer system, onto the ground, transferred into milk cartons or other suitable containers for ultimate disposal in the garbage system.
Even though these methods of disposal are prohibited in most jurisdictions, it remains a fact that the percentage of lubricating or other fluids that reach recycle centers is minuscule. The absence of an inexpensive, simple and clean method of collecting, transporting and disposing of these fluids is responsible for a great deal of environmental pollution and waste of recyclable resources.
The capture of draining fluids has been previously addressed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,398 a funnel or similar device is used to direct the flow of draining liquid into the collecting container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,956 avoids a restricted container mouth, incorporating in a kit a separate drain pan which provides shape and support to a wide-mouthed, liquid-tight bag for the collection of the fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,969 teaches two structures which hold the mouth of a flexible bag open and above the fluid level in the retaining portion of the bag.